litarockfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Falling In And Out Of Love (Remix) / Fatal Passion
Треклист Falling In And Out Of Love (Remix) Fatal Passion CD, Single, Promo Falling In And Out Of Love (Remix) Falling In And Out Of Love Тексты песен FALLING IN AND OUT OF LOVE We've changed, a new change of season Autumn came, we went, I went insane Never was winter so cold, no Look away from the homeward road I'm feeling love in a daydream Making love first morning light Walking slowly in the summer rain Alone I lie, fantasize I'm falling in and out of love I'm falling in and out of love Slip inside my dream Dream away with me 'Cause I'm falling in and out of love Like a diamond, never our love would break But in a heartbeat thrown us both away Set me free to live my life like a rolling stone Look away from the homeward road I'm feeling love in a daydream Making love first morning light Walking slowly in the summer rain Alone I lie, fantasize Falling in and out of love I'm falling in and out of love Slip inside my dream Dream away with me 'Cause I'm falling in love Falling in and out of love I'm falling in and out of love I'm falling in and out of love I'm falling in and out of love Falling in and out of love I'm falling in and out of love i'm falling in and out of love I'm falling in and out of love... FATAL PASSION When I was 18, you know I fell in love with you But you were the bitch babe I guess you'd call it a fatal passion You try to pull my trigger, always leading my on Makin' up your own rules, I was always the clown Times must change now, you'll see it my way I just can't take it What you don't know, I must say I guess we both had a lot to learn, Uh, huh You play with fire, you're gonna get burned Don't call me insane, 'cause that's not my game Turn your head, you're dead From a fatal passion Cross your heart and hope you survive Fatal passion You're like a broken picture A mirrored image I can't see You tried to lock me up And you swallowed the key My mind's been twisted Time my wounds must heal Lookin' back in anger Now you know just how I feel But tell me where do you draw the line, Uh, huh It's time that you realize Don't call me insane, 'Cause that's not my game Turn your head, you're dead You try to pull my trigger, always leading my on Makin' up your own rules, I was always the clown I guess we both had a lot to learn, Uh, huh You play with fire, you're gonna get burned Don't call me insane, 'cause that's not my game Turn your head, you're dead From a fatal passion Cross your heart and hope you survive Fatal passion Fatal passion Fatal passion Fatal passion... Категория:Синглы Категория:Лита Форд Категория:Lita Категория:1989 Категория:1980-е